El último adiós
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: A veces, el amor puede no ser tan maravilloso. A veces, puede ser un infierno. Sobre todo si la persona a la que amas ni sabe cómo se deletrea esa palabra. NUEVO FORMATO


****

Disclaimer: Supongo que podrán darse cuenta solos qué me pertenece y qué es de Rowling, no? A esta altura del partido...

****

Notas: Volví a subir a esta historia sólo que con distinto formato (tenías toda la razón, Polgara, lo que pasó fue que no me di cuenta) Y mil gracias a Marta, que me dejó un review, pero sobre todo a Anna Voig (¿para cuándo el prox capítulo de La búsqueda?) y a Polgara, que si no me equivoco dejaron review en todos mis fics. ¡Gracias totales!

****

El último adiós

No sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto. Tal vez sirva para desahogarme. Aparte de eso no le veo ninguna utilidad. Ya no. Antes, quizás sí... pero ahora es demasiado tarde.

Debería comenzar por el principio, pero francamente no consigo recordar cuándo fue que empezó todo. ¿Habrá sido la primera vez que te vi, cuando pensé que tenías los ojos más sorprendentes que hubiese visto jamás? ¿O fue aquella tarde de invierno, en la cual me había olvidado la capa y me pusiste la tuya sobre los hombros, haciéndome estremecer de emoción? Lo más probable es que haya sido cuando me confesaste que yo era lo único que tenías en el mundo. ¡Ah, que hermoso fue descubrir que podía ser tan importante para vos! Fue un momento maravilloso. ¡Ay, era tan ingenua!

Pero era tan feliz que nunca me di cuenta de nada. No hubiera podido pensar algo malo de vos, siendo tan bueno conmigo. Muchas veces me pregunté si todas las palabras dulces que me dijiste, si todo el afecto que parecías demostrar por mí no fueron sino parte de una gran mentira y sólo me utilizaste por mera diversión. Durante años estuve convencida de que había sido así, pero ahora lo veo más claro. Creo que, a pesar de todo, algo sentiste por mí en el fondo. Tal vez no fue verdadero amor, pero estoy segura de que fue todo el cariño que tu corazón podía sentir.

Me acuerdo de los larguísimos paseos que dábamos alrededor del lago, siempre tratando de estirar el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, y de las conversaciones que teníamos. Mejor dicho, tus monólogos, yo por lo general me quedaba embobada mirándote. Me sentía una completa idiota, sobre todo porque vos eras el más inteligente del curso y a mí me hubiera gustado impresionarte con mi ingenio, pero cuando te veía me volvía una estúpida. Cosas del amor, supongo.

Nos gustaba hablar del futuro, aquel futuro incierto que se nos iba presentando cada vez más cercano. Los dos teníamos muchas ambiciones y las comentábamos a menudo. Te gustaba decir que uno tenía que luchar por lo que quería. Y yo te quería a vos. Vaya si luché para retenerte a mi lado. Hasta en esos momentos en que me mentía a mí misma diciéndome que ya no me importabas, en el fondo seguía tratando, desesperada, de que entraras en razón y volvieras conmigo.

Claro que nunca me contaste sobre tus verdaderas ambiciones, esas que no te habrías atrevido a decirme, ni a mí ni a ningún otro. Pero me contaste un montón de cosas que estoy segura de que no se las habías contado a nadie antes de mí.

Al principio te sorprendiste cuando te dije que comprendía lo que sentías por tu padre, pero en cuanto conociste mi historia, supiste que te era sincera. ¿Cómo no iba a entender tu indignación si mi propia madre había decidido de la noche a la mañana abandonar a su familia y fugarse con alguien mucho más joven que ella? Aunque yo no sabía que tu indignación y tu resentimiento eran en realidad odio, el odio que envenena, odio que te apartaría de mi lado y que terminaría por destruirte. 

Nunca sospeché nada. Tenía diecisiete años, estaba enamorada y, como ya comenté antes, era muy ingenua. Me tragué todo lo que me dijiste, quería creerte, _tenía_ que creerte. Pensándolo bien, en ningún momento dijiste que nos casaríamos, seríamos felices y comeríamos perdices. Supongo que me dejé llevar e imaginé demasiado.

Y un día, te diste cuenta que yo podría convertirme en un estorbo para tus proyectos, esos proyectos que habías trazado siendo aun un niño y de los cuales nadie tenía idea. Y decidiste cortar por lo sano. Cuando supe que yo no formaba parte de los planes que tenías para _tu_ futuro y que no estarías más en mi vida, me sentí morir. Y la forma en que me lo dijiste lo hizo mil veces peor. Sé que creíste que lo mejor sería ir sin rodeos y hablar con franqueza, sé que no me habrías hecho daño intencionalmente, sólo que no te preocupaste demasiado en hablar con tacto. Yo no pude soportar el dolor de perderte de golpe. Me convertí en un espectro, consumida por la tristeza, pero siempre fingiendo que estaba bien y sonriendo al mundo entero. Era una farsa, la verdad era que mi corazón estaba destrozado. Y entonces te fuiste lejos, a lugares remotos donde mis cartas no te llegarían jamás, lugares lejos de todo y de todos nosotros.

Y cuando regresaste, después de algunos años, no te reconocí. Nadie lo hizo al principio. Al cabo de un tiempo unos cuantos se dieron cuenta de la verdad, yo entre ellos, y eso fue lo peor de todo. Descubrir en qué clase de monstruo te habías transformado fue lo peor que me pasó nunca. Entonces comenzaron los años oscuros, llenos de miedo, confusión, desconfianza, impotencia y odio. Era imposible creer que el mismo brujo que provocaba tales sentimientos apenas unos años antes me había hecho saltar el corazón. Simplemente no podía relacionar tanta crueldad con el chico que habías sido. Aunque tal vez aquel muchacho que quise nunca existió y fue sólo lo que me imaginé de vos, no lo sé. Decidí enterrarte para siempre, aunque pronto descubrí que olvidarte iba a ser imposible, pero eso era algo que no admitiría jamás.

Me di cuenta que no podía quedarme al margen de lo transcurría a mi alrededor y que tenía que unirme a uno u otro bando. Y elegí la luz. Me parece que en el fondo lo único que quería era hallar la manera de terminar con todo y hacer que volvieras a ser como antes, pero después de once amargos años me di cuenta que no era posible. Habías elegido un camino y ya nada podría apartarte de él. 

Creía que, después de todo, ya me había resignado a la idea de que te había perdido para siempre. Que ya no podías lastimarme más, que todo había terminado y que no regresarías. Pero hoy, sí hoy mismo, me di cuenta que no me había resignado, que a pesar de todo todavía tenía esperanzas de que volvieras a ser el chico que conocí, hoy me di cuenta que todavía te amaba tanto como antes. Y también, hoy me di cuenta que todavía podía sufrir por vos.

Hoy me enteré. Una mañana llena de nubes, una mañana de color gris pizarra, una mañana como cualquier otra. Hoy me lo dijeron.

Con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja y ojos brillantes, me dieron la noticia y me contaron lo que había sucedido, lo que _te_ había sucedido. En un principio no lo creí, no podía creerlo, no _quería_ creerlo. Poco a poco fui asimilando lo que me decían y en ese momento mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Ahí me di cuenta que todavía te quería y que te había amado durante todo este tiempo. 

Mis amigos parecían radiantes de felicidad y no los culpo. Para ellos, vos no significaste más que terror, caos y dolor. En cambio, yo... yo no podía ni siquiera fingir que estaba contenta. Sin embargo, no sospecharon nada, supusieron que estaba demasiado desconcertada como para alegrarme y que pronto se me pasaría. Nada más lejano de la realidad.

Se decepcionaron cuando les dije que no podría salir a festejar con ellos porque estaba enferma, pero se tranquilizaron cuando comenté que iría a alguna de las tantas fiestas que estaban organizando. Qué ridículo. _¡Yo, festejando tu muerte!_ Pero ellos se veían tan entusiasmados... Incluso Dedalus Diggle (seguro que lo recordás del colegio, era tan bromista y simpático, aunque a vos nunca te cayó bien) me dijo que estaba preparando una sorpresa espectacular para la noche y que sin duda me encantaría. Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea que yo ya no estaría aquí para apreciarlo.

Estoy segura que vos dirías que lo que voy a hacer es de cobardes, sí, vos hubieras dicho eso. Creo que hoy me voy a dar el lujo de desairarte una vez más. Pero antes de hacerlo, esconderé esta carta para que nadie pueda encontrarla jamás. Podría quemarla, pero no me atrevo.

En realidad no sé si es miedo lo que me lleva a esto, sino cansancio: estoy harta de todo. Me envuelve la tristeza, me aplasta y me asfixia. Cuando pienso en seguir viviendo sin vos, todos los días iguales, cada uno más triste y solitario que el anterior... No, definitivamente no quiero pasar por esa tortura.

Muchas veces deseé no haberte conocido nunca. Sin embargo, ahora sé que no cambiaría nada de lo que pasó con tal de conservar en la memoria todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos, cuando yo me sentía como la chica más feliz del universo. Ya no estoy enojada con vos. Pienso que en realidad, sos más digno de lástima que otra cosa. Nunca amaste a nadie y eso es lo más terrible que le puede suceder a una persona. Yo sufrí mucho, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero también tuve esos momentos de felicidad que sólo el amor a otra persona te puede dar. No supiste nunca qué significaba el verdadero amor, el amor que lo da todo sin importar si se recibe algo a cambio. Y ya no te guardo rencor. No fue culpa tuya si no pudiste quererme como yo a vos.

Ahora que escribí todo esto me siento liberada. Tal vez sí tenía alguna utilidad esta carta. Por fin me siento con fuerzas suficientes para despedirme de vos. Dondequiera que estés, te digo adiós Tom. Nunca me olvidé de vos ni te dejé de amar ni por un sólo instante.

* * *

Cordelia Blythe fue encontrada en su casa de las afueras de Londres, por unos amigos suyos, tan sólo dos días más tarde de la caída del Señor de las Tinieblas. Se había suicidado.

No se halló ninguna nota o carta de despedida, nada que aclarara el motivo de su extraña muerte. Ninguno de sus conocidos se pudo explicar lo ocurrido.

Ni siquiera notaron que en la cocina había una baldosa floja. Y por supuesto, nadie sospechó que ésta ocultaba la verdad.

No se descubrió la carta escondida hasta mucho tiempo después, y su verdadero destinatario no la leería hasta dieciséis años más tarde. 

**__**


End file.
